Terry Fics
by Luna Andry
Summary: Cinco fics con Terry como protagonista.1 Sola hace falta una carta. 2 de regreso a Nueva York. 3 En solo una noche. 4 ¡Cuñado! 5 Mi beso robado.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**SOLO HACE FALTA UNA CARTA**

Los pesonajes no son mios.

Idea original para esta historia Amparo de Granchester.

Después de la separación en Nueva York y todo lo vivido, Candy llegó a parar a aquel lugar lleno de trabajadores cerca de aquella construcción.

Como siempre había salido adelante pero seguía triste por la separación que tuvo con Terry… recordaba esa noche todos los días… sin duda fue algo que la marcó para el resto de sus días.

Aunque trataba de ser fuerte y aparentar que nada había pasado, mientras trabajaba como enfermera y también ayudando a cocinar a los hombres que trabajaban en un lugar muy lejos. Su única amiga era la Doctora del lugar, la doctora Kelly. Y aunque Candy ayudaba y mostraba tener mucha energía su pobre corazón... estaba más que destruido.

Amaba a Terry pero por cosas del destino se tuvo que ir de su lado para que Susana pudiera estar con él, ya que le había salvado la vida.

A veces se arrepentía tanto de haber tomado esa decisión pero… ¿qué podía hacer ella? ¿Acaso podía ser tan egoísta y quitarle del camino a Terry… cuando la misma Susana lo salvó? … No... Ella no era así y aunque a veces pensara en ello, ya todo había sucedido y no podía echar el tiempo atrás...

¡Cuántos sentimientos tenía Candy! Dolor , tristeza, amargura, rabia, pena, sufrimiento... amor... y tantos más... que se veía obligada a ocultarlos para poder hacer su trabajo tranquila, y ayudando a todos los que fueran necesarios, por que ayudar la hacía sentir mejor y bueno... también le ayudaba a no pensar en la triste realidad que estaba viviendo.. El día era perfecto para olvidarse de todo, pero en la noche cuando se dirigía a dormir... no podía... su corazón y su mente no la dejaban en paz. Su corazón le decía que debía volver con Terry… que sabía que ninguno tanto como Susana y Terry serían felices... ya que Terry no la amaba... eso en su corazón lo sabía, Candy sabía o se hacía a la idea que Terry la amaba solo a ella... pero ¿qué hacer? Su mente tampoco la ayudaba mucho... le decía todo lo contrario, que hizo bien, que irse y dejarlos a ellos fue la mejor decisión. Y todo esto hacía que Candy sufriera... muchas noches tenía que esconder su rostro en la almohada para que nadie la escuchara.

Esa noche aprovechó que la doctora estaba trabajando y se dedicó a escribir en su diario. Un diario que dejó para poder escribir y expresar todo lo que su pobre corazón sentía todas sus emociones que no había podido comentar con nadie lo hace en su diario.

Amor... amor, amor

Tan dulce que puedes ser,

Tan amargo que sueles ser.

Tanta felicidad puedes dar,

Y con qué facilidad la puedes quitar

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo que he sufrido tanto en toda mi vida tuve que pasar también por esto? ¿Por qué no pude ser feliz con el hombre que amo?

Con el hombre que estoy completamente enamorada y mi corazón lo recuerda siempre ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

¿Acaso debí ser egoísta? ¿Debimos haberla dejado sola... e irnos sin mirar para atrás y dejarla a ella ahí sin nadie?

¿Por qué me siento tan mal? ¿Acaso no hice lo correcto?

¿Por qué nos conocimos? ¿Para sufrir tanto? ¿Para eso?

A pesar de todo... no cambio nada, por qué conocerte es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en esta vida... y recordar todos nuestros momentos… me deja una sonrisa…

Pero me sigue doliendo… amor... ¿por qué sufrir así?

¿Por qué no pudimos ser felices….?

Y todo esto escribía Candy… hasta que ya no pudo más y se echó a llorar...

Su corazón no daba más... necesitaba a alguien, lo necesitaba a él. Tenerlo cerca una vez más y decirle lo que sentía y si no lo hacía sentiría que su corazón iba a romperse en mil pedazos.

En ese momento entró la doctora al cuarto de Candy, ya que había escuchado unos sollozos quiso saber si todo estaba bien, así que entró y cuando la vio en ese estado a esa mujer tan fuerte, tan decidida, tan llena de alegría en ese estado tan débil y triste se acercó a ella.

Candy estaba abrazada a una almohada boca abajo llorando que no sintió el ruido de la puerta ni cuando Kelly se sentó a su lado. Solo reaccionó cuando sintió una mano en su espalda.

Se enderezó y vio el rostro confundido de la doctora que no había dicho ni una palabra. Solo en su mirada pudo notar una pequeña señal que le decía que podía confiar en ella. Como una hermana Kelly extendió sus brazos a la rubia y ella se acercó a ella.

Abrazada a Kelly y llorando con tanta fuerza que sería imposible describir estuvo por varios minutos

-Lo lamento Doctora… es que ya no soporto esto…- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas con su mano

- Tranquila Candy… -dijo abrazándola - cuando te vi así, me preocupe, Candy, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cuéntame qué te sucede, Porqué tienes esa pena tan grande. Y ya no me digas Doctora cuando estemos sola llámame Kelly

- Gracias Doc.… digo Kelly… es que es tan largo todo, y tan doloroso… pero…- dio un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo:

Y pasaron casi toda la noche Kelly escuchó a Candy muy atentamente y le caían lágrimas de emoción, cuando Candy le contó todo sobre Terry... como se conocieron en el barco, como la llamó el, en el colegio San Pablo, las vacaciones de verano en Escocia... y la cruel separación que tuvieron que vivir... con esto último la Doctora Kelly derramó algunas lágrimas de la tristeza junto con Candy… no entendía como ella pudo vivir todo eso sola... sin duda Candy era una gran mujer.

- lo extraño tanto, Kelly…- Candy agachó su cabeza por la tristeza que sentía-

Kelly con su mano le levantó la cara y le dijo.-Candy… ¿lo amas desde lo más profundo de tu corazón?-

- Si… lo amo… es un amor que va más allá de cualquier cosa…-

- ¿Por qué no luchas por él? Si lo amas como lo dices ¡mándale una carta! O algo, ¡dile lo que sientes! ¡Esa Susana debe entender que si ama tanto a Terry como ella dice… debe dejarlo ir con la persona que el ama!

- no lo sé… Kelly… ella le salvó la vida… y…

Kelly se cansó de oír eso -¡Basta Candy! ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Si le salvó la vida… pero ¿acaso él se lo pidió? ¿Acaso por ese acto de humanidad debe atarse a un hombre que no la ama? Porque algo me dice que Terry no la ama. Si lo amara realmente, lo dejaría ir. Dejaría que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos. Y si lo amara… ella no te habría pedido que le prometieras que tú te apartaras de él. ¡Basta Candy, debes ir a buscar al hombre que amas! Ya no debes seguir así.

- No lo sé… lo amo más que a nada, pero no sé, es tan complicado...

-solo es complicado si tú lo haces complicado Candy. -dijo abrazándola- Bueno es muy tarde… es momento de irnos a dormir mañana debemos madrugar.

Candy.- gracias por todo Kelly…

-De nada Candy, para eso están las amigas.-le sonrió y se levantó- ahora a dormir.

Kelly salió de la habitación y dejó a Candy sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta que después de tanto llorar y llena de cansancio se quedó dormida.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Irse a trabajar a ese lugar si bien no había sido un error era una gran prueba que le tenía la vida.

El trabajo era duro, ella y la doctora Kelly eran las únicas mujeres del lugar y la doctora tenía ventaja ya que todos creían que era un hombre.

Estaba en su habitación después de un largo y pesado día de trabajo; uno de los trabajadores se había lastimado el brazo con la herramienta que utilizaba y se había herido gravemente tanto que sería necesario llamar a los familiares del señor Black para que fueran a recogerlo.

-¿Candy? ¿Podrías escribir a los familiares del paciente para que vengan por él cuanto antes?- había pedido la doctora Kelly

-por supuesto- aceptó la rubia recopilando los datos del señor Black.

Cuando todo había terminado y ya caída la noche fue a la habitación que utilizaba. Tomó papel y pluma y se sentó frente al pequeño escritorio que había.

Escribió unas cuantas líneas y arrugó el papel. Tomó otra y comenzó de nuevo. Tres hojas después pudieron terminar la carta para la señorita Black, hija del trabajador; en la que decía sin ser demasiado cruel lo que le había pasado a su padre.

Satisfecha y con ganas de escribir tomó otra hoja en la que escribió a Albert para contarle todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. La segunda carta fue para su amiga Annie casi con el mismo contenido que la carta hacia Albert pero menos detallada de todo lo que había ocurrido para no preocupar a su amiga que era experta en el arte de la preocupación.

Al final solo le quedaba una hoja en blanco y sin dudarlo comenzó a escribir no lo que su mente decía sino lo que su corazón sentía.

_Querido Terry._

_Hace poco que nos vimos por última vez y ya te extraño tanto mocoso engreído._

_Si, te extraño aunque te burles de mi pero es lo que siento y creo que nunca podré cambiar eso._

_Todas las mañanas al levantarme pienso en ti y siempre pido al cielo que estés bien y que Susana este mejorando._

_A ustedes dos siempre los tengo presentes. Me pregunto cómo será tu vida a su lado. Supongo que deben llevarse muy bien._

_Deben tener tanto en común. Ambos disfrutan el teatro y aunque nunca la pude ver actuar supongo que es muy buena en los escenarios._

_¿Sabes? A pesar de que la idea de separarnos fue mía aún me pregunto cómo habría sido nuestra vida si juntos hubiéramos afrontado la situación de Susana. Pero, eso ya pasó y nada podrá cambiarlo a menos que Stear invente una máquina del tiempo pero no me gustaría arriesgarme a que algo salga mal y terminemos con la cara negra de hollín y la ropa rota. Ya te imagino ¿Sabes?_

_Te seré honesta mi aristócrata engreído... me haces falta no sabes cuento pero no soy capaz de entrometerme entre tú y Susana... aunque te amé con todo mi corazón... no puedo pero te extraño y mucho. La decisión de separarnos fue mía... lo hice así porque sabía que tú te irías conmigo sin importar Susana y así terminar los dos juntos, sabía que no tendrías ese ¿valor? de dejar a Susana sola... y por eso tome esa decisión de irme y dejarlos.. Pero me pongo a pensar... y no sé si fue mi mejor decisión... mi Terry... mi querido Inglés ¿por qué nos pasó esto? como te dije a veces me coloco a pensar como hubiera sido si los dos nos hubiéramos enfrentado a Susana y lograrla sacar adelante los dos... demostrándole que tú no te alejarías de ella... y que nos preocuparíamos los dos de ella... pero encontré más fácil huir... sí porque huí para no interponerme en ustedes._

_Entiendo por qué no me contaste del accidente de Susana inmediatamente cuando llegué, sabías mi reacción y te entiendo... me conoces como a la palma de tu mano y yo te conozco a ti... _

_Lamento no haberte dicho nunca... que te amo... porque sí te amo! y con todo mi corazón... y aunque sé que hago mal mandándote esta carta... ya no soporto más y debes saberlo... tal vez solo tal vez.. Algún día Susana reaccione y te deje... y si no... Bueno... siempre debes saber que te amo con todo mi corazón._

_Se despide de ti, Tu querida Tarzan Pecosa._

Candy terminó de escribir la carta para Terry y la metió a un sobre, al momento de sellarla se arrepiente y la deja ahí. No puede, no puede separar a Terry de Susana aunque su corazón le diga otra cosa no puede.

Con un suspiro se levantó de su escritorio y fue a dejar las otras cartas que necesitaba enviar.

Minutos después entró la Doctora Kelly y vio la carta para Terry. "hay dos posibilidades" pensó "o a Candy se le olvidó ir a entregar esta Carta o no se atrevió. Bueno sea como sea la ayudaré no puede vivir más tiempo alejada de su amor y seguir sufriendo por él" así que decidió enviarla por cuenta suya.

Cuando Candy terminó todos sus deberes, se dirigió a su habitación y se dio cuenta que la carta que le había escrito a Terry no estaba.

-Dios mío ¿dónde está esa carta? ¿Quién la habrá tomado?- dijo Candy muy nerviosa, esa carta decía todo lo que su corazón expresaba no quería que cayera en manos equivocadas. – A menos que...

Candy se dirigió al despacho de la doctora Kelly. Al llegar entró como un rayo para preguntarle si ella había tomado su carta.

-Doctora, ¿usted ha visto una carta que le había escrito a Terry?-

- Si Candy. Yo fui quien la puso en el buzón para que le llegara, le puse la dirección y todo, lo lamento pero ya no puedes seguir con esa pena. Es momento de que seas feliz Candy- le dijo abrazándola.

- Gracias Kelly- Candy la abrazó muy fuerte- De verdad muchas gracias yo no tuve el valor de enviarla, ojala que todo resulte bien y Susana lo deje libre y si no… por lo menos lo intenté todo.

- Así se habla Candy, ahora a trabajar, que esa carta se va a demorar unos días por lo menos.

- Si trabajare como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Candy tenía fe de nuevo, tenía un presentimiento de que tal vez todo podía salir bien. Ojala que Dios esta vez la acompañe con su amor y lo pueda traer junto a ella.

**Unos días después... En la compañía Stratford, una persona muy especial recibió una carta que cambiaría su vida. **

- Terry te llegó una carta- le dice un compañero de trabajo- Toma.

**- **Que raro, ¿quién me la puede haber enviado?

**-** No lo sé, dice Tarzan Pecosa...-

**-** ¡Qué! ¡Dámela!- Le dijo Terry a su compañero de Teatro, ¡no lo puede creer! Su Candy, su ¡señorita pecas! ¡Le escribió! , ¿Cuánto había soñado con esto?, Candy el amor de su vida le había escrito, no daba más de la felicidad.

Se fue a la azotea del Teatro y comenzó a leer la carta, su sonrisa era cada vez más grande, no podía creerlo su pecas ¡lo amaba! No lo podía creer, nunca le había querido escribir porque pensaba que ella no le respondería. Pero con esto cambia todo, hoy mismo se dirigiría adonde Susana para hablar sobre su relación.

- Hablaré con Susana hoy mismo cuando vaya a verla después del trabajo. No podemos seguir así, los dos sabemos que no nos amamos, y que yo estoy con ella solo porque me salvó la vida y por gratitud. Si me ama tanto entenderá que no nos podemos seguir haciendo daño. Esto debe terminar ahora, y tengo la dirección de mi pecosa, en pocos días más tengo vacaciones así que será toda una sorpresa.- Decía Terry con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara. Afín después de todo estaría con el amor de su vida, con la persona que le devolvió la alegría en esos momentos de tristeza absoluta, por fin estaría con la luz de sus ojos.- Espérame Candy solo unos pocos días más y estaré contigo mi amor.- Terry se bajó de la azotea ya que debía seguir practicando para su siguiente obra, pero esta vez iba con un ánimo distinto, su corazón volvía a latir, y todo gracias a un rostro muy pecoso.

Ir con Susana y afrontar la realidad no había sido nada fácil. Ella seguía de cierta manera esperando escuchar que Terry le dijera "te amo" aunque en su interior sabía perfectamente que eso no pasaría y al escuchar las palabras de Terry al decirle "te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, nunca tendré cómo pagártelo pero no podemos seguir así, yo…yo no puedo estar a tu lado sin amarte"

Esas palabras fueron mucho más dolorosas que sentir caer sobre su cuerpo esas luces en el teatro y reaccionando con furia solo pudo decir "¡vete de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verte!"

Terry nunca esperó esas palabras, esperaba todo un drama por parte de la actriz pidiéndole que no la dejara o que saliera con un chantaje. Esa reacción fue tan inesperada como la carta recibida por parte de Candy.

Algo confundido salió de la casa de Susana, fue directamente a su departamento, tomó una maleta y esperó a que sus días libres llegaran y que la felicidad viniera con estos.

-Candy tienes correspondencia-dijo la doctora Kelly entregándole un par de cartas que Candy tomó llena de nervios y con una sonrisa llena de esperanza en el rostro, la cual cambió drásticamente al no recibir lo que ella quería-¿nada aun?-preguntó Kelly

-nada-respondió dejando salir un fuerte suspiro. El resto del día Candy se dedicó por completo a atender a los pocos pacientes que llegaron, a contestar las cartas de Annie y Albert y por fin llegada la tarde fue a su habitación y sin poder contenerse se puso a llorar como una pequeña.

Estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que por el cansancio y las lágrimas se quedó dormida, aunque la noche no había caído todavía…

Terry con mucho trabajo llegó hasta aquella construcción por la tarde, preguntando y siguiendo a un trabajador que recién se incorporaba a la construcción llegó cuando ya era aproximadamente la ocho de la noche cuando todos los trabajadores se disponían a cenar.

-¿a quién dices que buscas?-preguntó un trabajador más cuando habló con Terry

-a le enfermera Candice White-respondió Terry

-¡a Candy! tal vez la veas en la cena

Kelly tocó la puerta de la habitación de Candy para que fueran al comedor a cenar. Al no obtener respuesta creyó que ella ya estaba ahí y fue a darle alcance.

-doctor sabe dónde está Candy-preguntó el hombre que había conversado con Terry

-creí que ya estaba aquí, ¿por qué? ¿Necesita algo?

-es que un joven vino a buscarla y si lo viera parece que se va a volver loco si no la ve en este momento

-¡un joven!-exclamó sorprendida y emocionada-¿dónde está?

-por allá-señaló una mesa del rincón. Kelly se acercó a él

-¿usted es Terrence Grandchester?-preguntó y éste asintió-¿busca a Candy?- Terry volvió a asentir- sígame- Terry se levantó y siguió a esa persona que parecía sabía dónde estaba Candy.

Fue conducido fuera del comedor y después a una pequeña casa donde Candy y la doctora trabajaban y Vivian. –Candy lo ha esperado por mucho tiempo-dijo cuando se detenía frente a una puerta de madera-espere aquí por favor

Kelly entró a la habitación de Candy y se acercó a ella sin hacer ruido-Candy…Candy despierta, tienes que ver algo- Candy despertó y se preguntó que seria. Se levantó y vio como la doctora abría la puerta y…ahí estaba él…Terry Grandchester estaba a tan solo unos pasos de distancia, frente a ella con una sonrisa en el rostro que provocó en Candy un revoloteo en el estómago.

-yo los dejo solos-dijo Kelly con una discreta sonrisa que dirigió a Candy y salió de la recamara

-hola-dijeron al mismo tiempo después de unos segundos de mirarse el uno al otro

-me llegó tu carta y…-se trababan sus palabras y las manos le temblaban

-si…eso…fue…una terapia o algo así-respondió Candy de igual manera-creí que sería bueno…escribir lo que sentía

-¿sentías?-dijo avanzando unos pasos-¿ya no sientes nada de eso que decías en la carta?-tomó su mano y jugó con sus dedos sintiendo el contacto de su piel

-yo…yo…-escribir había sido mucho más fácil días atrás en comparación con ese momento. Las palabras no salían de su boca y solo decía "yo" sin poder dejar salir más palabras de su boca hasta que Terry terminó la frase por ella

-yo te amo Candy-tomó sus dos manos y la miró a los ojos-te amo y dejarte ir fue lo más estúpido que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida y sabes bien que he hecho muchas, pero esa…esa fue la peor y no sabes cómo me arrepiento pero…cuando recibí tu carta, cuando leí lo que escribiste sentí que tenía una nueva oportunidad para estar a tu lado, para que tú y yo finalmente pudiéramos estar juntos y podamos ser felices.

Los ojos de Candy estaban inundados, estaba a punto de llorar ante las palabras de Terry. Las manos y las piernas le temblaban, su corazón latía a un ritmo extremo y su rostro estaba iluminado por una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-yo también te amo Terry-dijo ella arrojándose a los brazos de Terry que la recibieron llenos de gozo-no quiero separarme otra vez de ti, no lo resistiría-

-ya nada nos va a separar, te lo juro-dijo tomando sus labios con delicadeza para darle un beso lleno de amor y dulzura. - Te prometo por lo más sagrado Candy que nunca, nunca más dejaré que te vayas de mi lado, eres la pieza que arma mi corazón, tú eres mi vida, mi Tarzan Pecosa.- Y se siguieron besando como si el mundo no existiera, besos que seguirían por mucho tiempo más.

Fueron al comedor y encontraron a la doctora Kelly, Candy corrió hacia sus brazos y le agradeció de todo corazón todo lo que había hecho por ella. – Gracias Kelly, siempre estarás en mi corazón, siempre podrás contar conmigo mi querida amiga.

- Candy , desde ahora tienes que ser feliz con la persona que amas. ¡Espero ir a la boda!- dijo de manera chistosa la doctora, mientras que Candy y Terry se ruborizaban ante lo dicho pero con una sonrisa más que inmensa.

Seis meses después de una larga espera por parte de ambos en el Hogar de Pony se preparaba una gran fiesta. Una fiesta a la que llegaron todas las personas que querían a Candy y a Terry. Los niños corriendo afuera de la casa, los adultos conversando entre sí, entre ellos la amiga incondicional que tuvo Candy en sus días de trabajo la doctora Kelly estaba ahí y se había hecho amiga de todos. Los encargados del banquete daban vueltas por la cocina preparando todo para la fiesta que vendría después de la ceremonia religiosa donde dos personas pudieron escuchar llenas de dicha las palabras "marido y mujer"

-Candy.- Dijo Terry poniendo su mano en el mentón de Candy con mucha dulzura para que ella lo mirara.- Afín somos marido y mujer, te juro por lo más sagrado que nunca te faltara nada, te amo mi hermosa Pecosa, eres lo más importante en mi vida.-

- Mi Terry, mi aristócrata preferido.- Dijo mirándolo a los ojos con profundo amor, esos ojos azules zafiros que a ella le encantaban.- Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón, te amare hasta el fin de mis días, también eres lo más importante de mi vida. Nunca más nos vamos a separar. – Dijo besándolo con mucha pasión, a la cual Terry también aprovechó y la beso. Y con ese beso sellaron un amor que durará para el resto de los días, un amor único que solo se ve una vez en la vida.

**Fin. **


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**de regreso a Nueva York**

-Candy necesito que me hagas un enorme favor- dijo Albert terminando la cena después de un agitado día de trabajo

-claro Albert, si te puedo ayudar lo haré- respondió la rubia con una sonrisa ya que desde hacía un tiempo Candy se había convertido casi en la mano derecha de Albert sin dejar a George fuera del trabajo ya que este al conocer todo el movimiento de los negocios de los Andley era más un director o socio que un empleado más.

-gracias Candy- sonrió también- escucha, venderé la casa que tenía la abuela Elroy en Nueva York- Candy hizo una gran cara de sorpresa y siguió escuchando- ya está todo preparado- continuó Albert- George encontró un muy buen comprador y está todo arreglado, es solo que por el próximo viaje que haré me será imposible ir a cerrar el trato con el comprador y como verás George tampoco puede ir así que me preguntaba si tú podrías ir a Nueva York a entregar las llaves al comprador y a que firme el contrato de compra venta- expuso Albert sin hacer ninguna pausa.

Candy escuchó atenta todo que Albert había dicho, se le hacía raro que se fuera a vender alguna propiedad de los Andley, pero desde que Albert había tomado el control de la familia las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Por ejemplo, Neil había sido obligado por Albert y el propio padre de Neil a estudiar una carrera fuera de Chicago, alejado de todos en Washington. Elisa había tenido que elegir entre un convento y una carrera similar a la de Candy y con tal de no ser como la rubia prefirió meterse de novicia, pero claro está que no tenía vocación y una semana después de entrar la madre superiora le dijo "suerte en tu otra vida" así que no tuvo más remedio que comenzar a estudiar medicina y poco tiempo después se decidió por ayudar a los animales, algo que extrañó a toda la familia pero al menos los hermanos ya estaban haciendo algo de provecho.

Las asociaciones que ayudaba la familia cambiaron por ayudar en verdad a la gente, tanto a los trabajadores de la empresa de la familia, como a los hospitales con equipo médico de la más alta calidad, escuelas que necesitaban más que muebles y pintura decentes, orfelinatos y claro está el primero fue el Hogar de Pony que creció en poco tiempo y más personas ayudaban a la hermana María y la señorita Pony con el cuidado de los niños.

Eran tiempos diferentes y con una mentalidad diferente como la de Albert el cambio era mucho más notorio así que vender una propiedad que nadie ocupaba era un buen negocio.

-muy bien Albert, solo dime qué es lo que tengo que hacer específicamente y lo haré- aceptó la rubia la encomienda

-solo tienes que salir para Nueva York pasado mañana y al día siguiente a las tres de la tarde ir a la propiedad para que el nuevo dueño le dé un último vistazo y firme el contrato- respondió rápidamente

-¿pasado mañana? ¿Tan pronto?- se extrañó Candy-

- si Candy lo siento sé que últimamente has hecho mucho por mí y por la familia pero solo confió en George, en ti y en Archie es por eso que él está en Florida atendiendo otros negocios.

-está bien, pasado mañana me iré- dijo Candy después de escuchar a Albert- y no te preocupes por mí que me gusta ayudarte en tu trabajo

-gracias Candy, no sabes lo bueno que será esto- agradeció Albert dándole un fraternal abrazo

El día siguiente a esa noche Candy se encargó de preparar su maleta y tener dentro de ella el contrato que venía en un sobre completamente cerrado que Albert le dijo no sería necesario que lo revisara y que solo lo abriera hasta que el contrato fuera a ser firmado.

El día convenido Candy partió para Nueva York esperando que esa visita fuera mejor a la última que hizo esa cruda noche de invierno que aun al recordarla le estrujaba el corazón provocándole un dolor que con el tiempo lograra dominar, más nunca olvidar.

El camino fue tranquilo, ella llevaba un libro para tener con que entretenerse mientras llegaba. Con tal de no pensar en amargos recuerdos se olvidó de todo y se sumergió en su lectura, olvidándose de comer o tomar algo e incluso de dormir un poco para tener la energía suficiente durante el viaje.

Cuando éste llegó a su fin y tomó su maleta al bajar del tren no pudo evitar recordar cómo y por quién fue recibida la última vez y con una sonrisa salió de la estación. "recuerda los buenos momentos" se dijo mientras caminaba distraída por aquellas desconocidas calles.

Caminó por media hora sin rumbo fijo solo observaba la ciudad y lo hermosa que era hasta que recordó que tenía que hospedarse en algún lugar y preguntó a un transeúnte donde quedaba el hotel en el que ya tenía una reservación. La persona le indicó cómo llegar y cómo era el lugar. Candy le agradeció y siguió su rumbo.

Como una niña pequeña que no tiene nada que hacer en su camino encontró una pequeña piedra que fue pateando durante un par de calles entreteniéndose en algo por sencillo que fuera. Caminaba y pateaba la roca sin darse cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor cuando hizo una pausa al sentir que había chocado con algo o alguien. –Lo siento- dijo levantando la vista llevándose una inmensa sorpresa- ¡Terry!- dijo con una voz apenas audible antes de que la vista se le nublara y perdiera el conocimiento.

Terry igual de sorprendido al ver a Candy después de tanto tiempo reaccionó y tomó a la joven en sus brazos llamándola por su nombre y apodo en varias veces, pero Candy no respondía así que con cuidado la llevó hasta su auto al que se dirigía antes de chocar con ella y condujo hasta su casa donde por fortuna estaba su madre esperándolo para comer.

-Terry, ¿qué pasó?- preguntó alarmada al ver a su hijo con una rubia mujer en brazos

-se desmayó cuando choqué con ella- dijo con cara asustada- ayúdame- pidió entrando en su habitación para depositar a la joven inconsciente.

Eleanor llamó a un médico que llegó media hora después. En ese tiempo Terry no se separó de Candy y con ayuda de un poco de alcohol intentó reanimarla consiguiéndolo para que después de que reaccionara volviera a perder el conocimiento después de ver el rostro de Terry.

El médico la revisó y dijo que había sido por la falta de alimento y de sueño ya que la joven estaba en perfectas condiciones. –Lo mejor será que la dejen descansar y que cuando despierte reciba una buena comida y será todo- dijo el médico antes de irse.

Eleanor revisó la maleta de la joven y encontró su camisón. – Sal de aquí Terry- dijo con voz autoritaria-

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin haber notado lo que hacía su madre

-voy a cambiarla de ropa para que esté cómoda- dijo señalando la pijama

-¡ah! Claro- dijo saliendo de la habitación para que su madre hiciera su trabajo.

Terry veló el sueño de Candy el resto de la tarde y la noche. Cada determinado tiempo entraba a ver a su inesperada visita que dormía tan tranquila abrazado la almohada. Se veía tan linda dormida que no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir mil y un cosas al pensar que pudo haber tenido a Candy a su lado desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando la noche llegó Terry durmió en el sofá de la sala, un poco incómodo pero valía la pena, después de todo ¿cada cuánto se tiene la oportunidad de ver al amor de tu vida?

Candy dormía plácidamente en la cama. Dormía como tenía tiempo no lo hacía. Sin pesadillas o sueños tristes. Solo dormía descansando llena de tranquilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, nueve de la mañana para ser precisos Candy comenzó a moverse entre las sábanas de la cálida cama. Se estiró tanto como pudo y se frotó la cara para despertar por completo. "qué bien dormí" pensó mientras abría los ojos y…

-¡dónde estoy!- fue lo primero que pensó después de recorrer con la vista la habitación en la que estaba. Un armario enorme de madera fina, unos cuadros en la pared realmente hermosos, una puerta… dos puertas, seguramente una era la del baño y otra la entrada de la habitación- ¡Dios pero qué pasó!- se preguntaba comenzando a asustarse al darse cuenta que su maleta estaba cerrada sobre una silla frente a la cama y ella con su camisón puesto en una habitación desconocida. Estaba a punto de salir corriendo de aquel lugar en busca de explicaciones pero no fue necesario ya que mientras se enderezaba por completo de la cama, la puerta se abrió y entraba la persona a la que menos esperaba ver. Ahí parado con una sonrisa que podría desarmar a los ojos que la contemplaran y esos ojos azules que se comparaban con el cielo nocturno. Si estaba más alto no lo sabía, pero si se veía más imponente que la última vez que lo vio. ¿Más atractivo? ¿Era eso posible? Tal vez sí. ¿Más elegante? Podía ser, aunque seguía con ese porte de caballero inglés - ¿Terry?- preguntó después de segundos de mirarlo fijamente

-sí, pero no vayas a desmayarte otra vez- dijo éste entrando a la recamara

-¿qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó cuando Terry se sentaba al pie de la cama

-pues, yo iba caminando muy tranquilamente por la calle rumbo a mi casa cuando una mona con pecas me empujó y al verme ¡se desmayó!- contó el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿en verdad?- preguntó confundida

-sí Candy. No sabía qué hacer y te traje aquí, a mi casa, llamé a un doctor y dijo que estabas muy cansada, que necesitabas comer y dormir bien-

Candy escuchó lo que Terry decía y después de recordar que si se había topado con él y de pronto todo se había vuelto borroso a su vista reparó en su ropa y poniéndose roja de vergüenza se levantó bruscamente apartando las sábanas de su cuerpo. Al poner los pies en el suelo e incorporarse se tambaleó un poco y Terry, actuando rápido la detuvo de no caerse.

-tranquila- le sonrió haciendo que se sentara de nuevo- necesitas recuperar energías y no has comido nada. Recuéstate y ahora te traigo algo para qué comas- la cubrió de nuevo con las sábanas y Candy solo se dejó dominar por él.

Cuando Terry salió de la recamara Candy aun no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. "no puede ser. Estoy aquí en la casa de Terry, en... En su cama" pensó alarmada al reparar en donde estaba. Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y con su mano acarició las sábanas y la almohada.

Minutos después Terry entró con una charola en las manos con un plato de fruta y una taza de té.

Candy estaba aún en la cama con sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas con los ojos cerrados, al escuchar la puerta los abrió y vio a Terry con una sonrisa en el rostro sosteniendo la charola

-aquí está tu desayuno de hoy.- dijo colocando la charola sobre la cama- "está hermosa, su rostro…no ha cambiado nada… sigue siendo aquella Pecosa de la que me enamoré. Aunque… vaya contradicción, digo que sigue siendo la misma, pero también se ve diferente, no sé qué sea… tal vez más hermosa, si es que eso es posible"- pensó mientras revisaba que nada cayera de la charola

-gracias- dijo Candy al ver la comida que sin dudar tomó el tenedor y comenzó a comer

-¿Y cómo has estado? Preguntó Él después de unos minutos de observarla con detenimiento y asegurarse que la mujer que tenía en frente era Candy, la chica Pecosa y divertida que conoció en el peor momento de su vida y que hizo su estancia en el Colegio mejor.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora ayudo a Albert con su trabajo- dijo después de tomar un poco de té

-con Albert ¿eh?- dijo con cierto celo

-sí, ahora que él es la cabeza de la familia Archie y yo lo ayudamos, dice que solo confía en nosotros para su "tarea"- le explicó Candy sin notar lo incomodo que era para Terry esa conversación que él había iniciado

-¿él y tú…?-

- siempre hemos sido como hermanos y eso no ha cambiado, y espero que no cambie- dijo Candy al entender el rumbo de la conversación- Terry solo sonrió aliviado - Terry… cuánto tiempo dormí…- preguntó después de ver la luz cruzar por la ventana

-pues toda la tarde de ayer y la noche- respondió Terry

-entonces estoy a tiempo- dijo tranquila

-¿a tiempo? ¿De qué?

-a las tres tengo una cita

-¡una cita!- exclamó asombrado- ¡vaya!

-no es lo que crees. Albert va a vender la casa que tiene en Nueva York y yo debo reunirme con la persona que la va a comprar- le explicó sonriendo por la expresión del joven

-menos mal- pensó Terry al ver a Candy a los ojos, y ¡qué ojos! Verdes, tan profundos que una persona podría perderse en ellos sin ningún pesar.

Candy terminó de comer en silencio solo una que otra vez levantaba la mirada que chocaba con la de Terry, quien no dejaba de verla.

-creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, no creo que a Susana le guste mucho que yo esté aquí- dijo con cierto pesar al recordar a la actriz

-Susana ya no está conmigo- dijo Terry de la manera más natural que pudo

-¿a no?

-no, ella… encontró otra mina de oro a la que fue a explotar- sonrió Terry pensando que de nada había servido que ellos dos se separaran

-lo siento, no sabía- dijo Candy intentando mostrar cierta preocupación pero a decir verdad muy en su interior le dio gusto saber que Terry era libre.

-descuida, supongo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Supongo que se hartó de estar a mi lado. Una tarde, cuando iba a visitarla a su casa ella y su madre estaban preparando las maletas para irse no sé a dónde- explicó sin darle mucha importancia- ¿Terminaste?- preguntó al ponerse de pie para tomar la charola

-sí, gracias. ¿Te importa si uso tu baño?- preguntó procesando la información que Terry le dio sobre Susana.- "no puedo creer que después de lo que hicimos ella se comportara de esa manera"- pensaba

-claro que no. Es la puerta de allá- señaló la puerta que estaba cerca del armario

-gracias… y Terry… ¿Quién…?- señaló su ropa

-tranquila fue mi mamá, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso- aclaró al ver la cara de vergüenza que tenía la rubia

-quisiera agradecerle

-la veré en la tarde, si quieres puedes acompañarme a verla- ofreció rápidamente

-veremos- se puso de pie con cuidado para no volver a vacilar. Terry salió de la habitación y Candy tomó su ropa que estaba dentro de la maleta. Quince minutos después salió con un vestido rojo con blanco que entallaba perfectamente su figura.

-gracias Terry, no tengo con que pagarte lo que hiciste por mí.

-no tienes nada que agradecer pecas- sonrió queriendo abrazarla- ¿te puedo acompañar a dónde vas para estar seguro que no vuelvas a desmayarte?

-no creo que vuelva a suceder, no te preocupes.

Estuvieron discutiendo sobre este asunto por varios minutos hasta que se dieron cuenta que faltaba mucho para que dieran las tres de la tarde, entonces Terry persuadió a Candy para se quedara en su casa hasta una hora prudente para salir.

Las doce, la una, las dos… dos y media salieron juntos del departamento de Terry ya que curiosamente él también tenía una cita a esa hora.

-¿hacia dónde vas?- preguntó Terry

-al este- señaló la rubia y Terry sonrió triunfante

-¿lo ves? De todas maneras tenemos el mismo rumbo- se burló y Candy comprendió que no se separaría de Terry, al menos por ese día. Terry la llevó hasta su auto y condujo por las calles de la ciudad.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, durante el camino hacían comentarios al aire sobre sus vidas o sobre la ciudad haciendo de esos minutos muy agradables para ambos.

Aunque con cada palabra emitida por el otro, cada gesto, sonrisa y latido el otro se convencida cada vez más que no habían dejado de amar a la persona que tenían al lado.

Candy seguía amando a ese chico rebelde que la hacía rabiar en el Colegio, pero que también la hizo reír y divertirse en su estancia en esa escuela y también recordó como lloró sufriendo su primera separación pero algo en su interior le decía que ya no tenía que preocuparse por tristes recuerdos.

Por su parte Terry al oír la voz de Candy se sentía en las nubes, su voz era tan dulce que lo transportaba a sus años en el Colegio y a las veces que leyó sus cartas imaginando su voz diciendo cada palabra escrita. Claro que su mente no pudo olvidar las veces que los momentos no fueron tan felices, como las veces que peleaban, como aquella vez por el recuerdo de Anthony por mencionar una de las muchas peleas y como dejar de lado esas dos separaciones que al final los habían vuelto a unir.

Terry estacionó su auto una cuadra antes del lugar donde se dirigían. Rápidamente bajó y lo rodeó para ayudar a Candy.

- gracias- dijo ella apoyándose en la mano de Terry para bajar.

Candy revisó la dirección una vez más y comenzó a recorrer con la mirada las fachadas de las casas.

- creo que es hacia allá- señaló el joven y comenzaron a caminar.

-¿Dónde verás a tu madre?- preguntó Candy después de dar unos pasos.

- debería ser por aquí, me dijo que me encontraría en la calle y que iríamos juntos no sé a dónde.

Siguieron caminando por la calle del vecindario más rico de la ciudad. Las casas eran enormes y hermosas.

"aquí deberíamos vivir pecosa. Una de estas pudo haber sido nuestra casa, nuestro hogar" pensaba Terry mientras caminaban.

"y yo te vería partir cada día rumbo al trabajo y te esperaría cada tarde feliz de escuchar cómo habría sido tu día y yo te contaría el mío" pensaba Candy al ver las casas.

Una mujer vestida de rosa estaba frente a una de las casas más hermosas de todas las que habían visto al caminar. Una reja enorme que cercaba un gran jardín con las flores más bellas en su temporada floreciendo. Un camino de ladrillo que conducía a la puerta de la mansión. La puerta, las ventanas, las paredes, todo combinaba perfecto, era una casa de ensueño.

En ese momento los dos cayeron en cuenta que se dirigían al mismo lugar o al menos eso expresaron ya que era demasiada coincidencia que ambos fueran a la misma calle de la ciudad y a la misma hora.

-¿Crees que...?- pregunto Candy a medias

-eso parece- asintió Terry tomando del brazo a Candy para cruzar la calle y llegar hasta donde estaba precisamente Eleanor Baker.

-Terry- exclamo- Candy- añadió fingiendo sorpresa- ¡Que alegría verte! ¿Vienes a acompañar a Terry?- preguntó

- no de hecho vine a esta casa- señalo la mansión Andley

-¡Oh! No me digas que tú eres a quien compraré esta casa- preguntó con sorpresa muy bien representada mostrando lo buena actriz que era.

-eso parece- dijo la rubia- ¿Usted no sabía a quién compraba la casa?

- la verdad es que no. Yo solo supe que estaba en venta y me enamoré de ella. Contacté al señor Johnson quien me explicó que el dueño de la casa quería venderla ya que no la utilizaba nunca.

-usted habló con el asistente del señor Andley.

-¿En verdad? ¡Vaya! No puedo creerlo- sonrió a los dos- Terry no dices nada. ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó su madre al ver el mutismo de su hijo.

-madre estás segura que no sabías a quien comprabas la casa- Preguntó Terry confundido

- ya les dije que no-se defendió la mujer un poco nerviosa

-dime que no viste eso- señalo la reja que tenía el escudo de la familia Andley

-es un lindo adorno- sonrió con inocencia

-es el escudo de los Andley- aclaro Candy también confundía

-¿En verdad? Vaya pues me llevo una sorpresa tras otra-

-madre necesito hablar contigo- dijo Terry seriamente imaginado lo que ocurría.

-está bien Terry. Pero te parece si lo hacemos mientras Candy nos muestra la casa porque con este calor sería muy incómodo seguir aquí afuera.- Entonces Candy buscó entre sus cosas las llaves de la casa y probando con algunas dio al fin con la indicada. La reja se abrió dando un leve rechinido.

-pasen por favor- les dio el paso y Eleanor entró contenta.

-después de ti- dijo Terry sosteniendo la reja para que Candy entrara. Así lo hizo y él siguió a las damas. Se detuvieron entonces en la segunda puerta y Candy nuevamente buscó la llave y la introdujo en la cerradura.

Al abrirse la puerta se observa la hermosa decoración del interior. Justo en frente de la puerta se veían las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta de la casa. El pasillo principal tenía dos conexiones a cada lado. Una llevaba al salón de baile que era verdaderamente enorme. Y otra conducía a una sala de estar casi con las mismas dimensiones.

Loa tres visitantes caminaron por la planta baja en silencio. Eleanor iba feliz al frente admirando el buen gusto de la decoración. "es perfecta" pensó mientras tocaba el primer escalón de los que conducían a la planta alta.

-Candy te gustaría mostrarme las habitaciones. Pidió cuando ya iba por el quinto escalón.

-lo siento pero no conozco la casa así que será mejor que ustedes la descubran por sí mismos. -Se excusó Candy retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos.

Entonces Terry subió los escalones y le dio alcance a su madre ya que ese era el momento justo para hablar a solas con ella.

Candy siguió explorando el primer piso. Las salas. La cocina. La Biblioteca. Un pequeño patio que llevaba al jardín. Y regresó al salón de baile donde se dispuso a esperar a sus clientes.

Terry seguía a su madre en silencio hasta que ella entró en una habitación y entonces comenzó a hablar

-a mí no me engañas Eleanor. Dime qué pretendes. - dijo con la voz más seria y fría que podía tener una persona.

-de qué hablas Terry. Dijo sin entender a su hijo mientras revisaba minuciosamente la habitación que era la principal.

-sabias perfectamente que esta casa es de la familia de Candy. Y apuesto a que sabias que ella era la persona que iba a venir. Por eso me pediste que viniera contigo ¿No?

Terry camino hasta donde estaba su madre y se paró frente a ella obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito? Dijo con cierto aire de esperanza y Eleanor no tuvo más que enfrentar la realidad. Se irguió mostrando su autoridad y le sostuvo la firme mirada a su hijo

-sí. Lo hice

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quisiste que volviera verla?

-porque sé cuánto la extrañas pero no tienes aun la seguridad de ir a buscarla y pedirle que esté a tu lado. Porque sé cuánto sufres por el recuerdo de esa noche que acabo con las ilusiones de ambos. Porque quiero que seas feliz al lado de la mujer a la que realmente amas y no a la que debías tu gratitud y según tú tu vida entera. Dijo firme.

Terry escuchó las palabras de su madre sabiendo que todas eran ciertas. No había día en que no pensara en aquel momento en que creyó que no volvería a ver a Candy y pensó que hubiera sido mejor no conocerla para evitar ese dolor que lo mataba por dentro.

Terry abrazó a su madre y la llenó de besos en el rostro. Estaba sin palabras y era la única manera de demostrarle a su mamá cuán agradecido estaba por lo que había hecho.

Eleanor reía y abrazaba a su hijo feliz hasta que la efusividad se calmó un poco.

-¿Y ahora?-preguntó el muchacho a su madre.

-ve con ella y dile lo que sientes y lo que ocurrió con Susana y como es que se fue. Tiene que saber todo para que no haya ninguna sombra que opaque su felicidad próxima. Terry asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro y bajó casi corriendo las escaleras a punto de tropezar en uno de los últimos peldaños.

La buscó en la sala de estar, y en el Comedor, hasta que llegó al salón de baile.

Candy contempló todo el lugar y le pareció hermoso. Cerró los ojos y con pequeños pasos de baile comenzó a rodear la estancia. Tarareaba el vals que tanto le gustaba y aun con los ojos cerrados colocó sus manos en el aire como si tuviera una pareja.

Al ver esto Terry sonrió y con cuidado se acercó a ella para ser esa pareja de baile. Colocó su mano izquierda en la fina cintura de la joven y con la derecha tomó la que mantenía más elevada.

Candy sobresaltada abrió los ojos solo para perderse en el azul de las pupilas de Terry. Sonrió y se aferró a él.

-te he extrañado mucho Candy. Desde que Susana se fue hace un par de meses quería ir a buscarte y pedirte que nos fuéramos lejos tú y yo para ser felices como debimos serlo hace mucho pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Creía que si te volvía a ver seria del brazo de otro hombre que hubiera ganado tu corazón. Del brazo de alguien al que amaras. Temía que me hubieras olvidado mientras yo no había podido hacerlo. Cada noche, cada mañana mi primer y último pensamiento siempre fue a ti deseando que algún día todo eso que te decía con el pensamiento te lo pudiera decir cada mañana al despertar a tu lado y cada noche al dormir a tu lado contigo entre mis brazos.

-Terry yo... Yo quería volver a verte. Quería volver a escuchar tu voz, ver tu rostro tal como lo hago ahora. Pero siempre me detuvo algo; creía que Susana estaba a tu lado tal vez siendo ya tu esposa, tu mujer. Cuando me enteré que ibas a casarte con ella, cuando anunciaron su compromiso sentí que iba a morir de pena y que entre tú y yo ya nada podría haber. Sé que es una contradicción ya que yo misma te pedí que te quedaras a su lado porque ella te necesitaba más que yo pero era todo mentira, no hay nadie en el mundo que te necesite más que yo, no hay nadie en el mundo que te ame más que yo. Yo también quería verte y cuando desperté hoy en la mañana tan cerca de ti supe que no podría separarme de ti una vez más. Mi corazón no resistirá un minuto más separada de ti.

-Candy te amo. Te amo y yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti un minuto más. Todo este tiempo fue una agonía. Creí que nunca volvería a verte porque no me atrevía a buscarte pero cuando te vi por la calle al momento en que chocamos todas mis esperanzas volvieron y supe que no debía dejarte ir de nuevo.

-no lo hagas Terry, no me dejes ir

-prométeme que no lo intentarás

-nunca más- sonrió ella mientras sus pies seguían moviéndose al ritmo de una música inexistente para sus oídos, pero no para sus corazones. Hasta que se detuvieron como aquella vez en Escocia, pero esta vez con más seguridad y deseo poco a poco se fueron fundiendo en un beso

Eleanor bajó las escaleras y se asomó al salón de baile donde estaba su hijo y Candy. Sonrió al ver aquella escena y escuchar algunas de las palabras que se decían. Satisfecha dejó la casa en silencio y cerró la puerta.

-¿cómo les fue?- preguntó la voz de un hombre que estaba apoyado junto a la puerta

-¡me asustó!- exclamó Eleanor sin borrar su sonrisa- pero todo salió bien, están juntos por fin

-cuanto me alegra, mi pequeña merece ser feliz al lado de la persona que ama- dijo Albert suspirando aliviado- ¿le parece si me acompaña a tomar un café y me cuenta cómo pasó todo?

-con gusto- aceptó Eleanor apoyándose del brazo que gentilmente Albert le ofrecía.

-debo admitir que cuando me llegó su carta contándome todo lo ocurrido con Susana y su propuesta dudé un poco en aceptar- le confió Albert después de unos minutos- pero al notar que Candy seguía enamorada de Terry no tuve más que hacerlo, por su bien.

-ya que somos honestos debo decir que pensé mucho en hacerlo o no. Cuando logré convencer a Susana que se fuera con el joven del que supuestamente se enamoró creí que con eso mi hijo comenzaría a ser feliz, pero estaba claro que no era así, por eso cuando me enteré quien era usted y la relación que tiene con Candy le envié esa carta pidiéndole que me ayudara a hacer feliz a mi hijo.

-fue lo mejor. Candy es una mujer muy fuerte y sabe sobreponerse a todas las dificultades que se le presenten pero con el amor no pudo hacer lo mismo. Supongo que Terry llegó a su corazón para quedarse por siempre- dijo Albert

- ¿sabe señor Andley? Su casa es hermosa- dijo la actriz después de terminar de hablar de su hijo y Candy

-gracias, ha sido de mi familia por varios años, lamentablemente ha estado en desuso por mucho tiempo-

-es una pena-

-espere… creo que usted y yo teníamos un contrato ¿no es cierto? ¿Le parece si continuamos con nuestras negociaciones?

-¡me encantaría!

-pues no se diga más. A usted le gusta la casa, yo se la vendo y todos felices- sonrió el rubio

-es muy bueno en los negocios, me ha convencido- estrecharon sus manos y al día siguiente comenzaron a ver todo lo necesario para la compra venta de la mansión.

En la casa Candy y Terry ya no sabían nada más que no fuera la persona que tenían en frente. Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre lo que había pasado en el tiempo en que estuvieron alejados. Hablaron de los cambios que habían sufrido los Leggan y Terry se burló a carcajadas sobre ellos, después de maldecirlos por intentar casar a Candy con la sabandija de Neil como Terry lo apodó desde ese momento.

Candy no podía creer que Susana se hubiera marchado sin más ni más del lado de Terry, aunque tenía que aceptar que eso la hacía feliz, así que no volvieron a tocar el tema por mucho tiempo.

-¿te gustaría vivir aquí en Nueva York, conmigo?

-será maravilloso- aceptó Candy sin dudar

-perfecto, prepararé todo para que comencemos una nueva vida juntos- dijo mientras la besaba dulcemente pensando en todo.

-solo espero que Albert no se enoje por que no estemos casados o algo parecido, a él no le importa mucho eso pero la familia es…difícil

-¿y quién dijo que no estaremos casados?-sonrió al colocarse frente a Candy y tomar su mano para besarla- Candy, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-sí Terry, si quiero- dijo tan emocionada que casi no podía hablar- Terry se acercó a ella y la beso en sus rosados labios aun un poco temblorosos por la emoción. Ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de Terry y correspondió ese beso lleno de amor y pasión.

-te amo- dijeron al unísono riendo mientras Terry con delicadeza levantaba a Candy del suelo para dar un par de giros sobre el piso del salón de baile.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Solo una noche.**

Eran las diez de la noche, la función había terminado y a la mañana siguiente él y toda la compañía partirían hacia Roma para seguir con la gira.

Todas las presentaciones eran fenomenales pero la de aquella noche había sido mucho mejor que otras. El motivo era cierta chica de cabellos rubios que estaba sentada casi al frente del escenario.

Uno de los actores al verla quedo prendado de aquellos ojos verdes hipnotizantes. La rubia veía con detenimiento cada movimiento, cada gesto y escuchaba atenta cada palabra. Era joven y no podía evitar sentirse atraída por los actores que todos tenían algo peculiar que los hacia atractivos. Sin embargo después de que el entrara en escena se quedó casi con la boca abierta. Ese joven sí que era guapo, tenía cierto porte que no era propio del personaje, era de él. Ese aire de caballero dispuesto a defender a una damisela en apuros. "lo quiero para mi cumpleaños" pensó la rubia dejando salir una sonrisa que acompañaba sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El actor la veía de una manera especial. A pesar de estar actuando los personajes se daban sus mañas para ver y criticar al público mientras actuaban. "es hermosa" pensó mientras salía de escena y daba paso a uno de sus compañeros.

Al finalizar el público lleno el teatro de ovaciones hacia todos y poco a poco fueron saliendo del lugar. Algunos se dirigían a seguir pasándola bien. Una taberna era una buena opción y en ese tiempo no faltaban en la ciudad.

Candy salió del teatro y se dirigió a una de ellas a atender el lugar. Su tío que había sido su tutor desde que su madre murió la dejaba encargarse del bar algunas veces.

- ya estoy aquí. Dijo sonriente. Tomando su lugar

- que tal la obra. Pregunto su amigo Stear

- increíble. Dijo tras un profundo suspiro.

La gente comenzó a llegar y el trabajo comenzó. Candy era una chica alegre y carismática que hacía que cualquier persona sintiera afecto de ella o al menos las personas jóvenes y con menos prejuicios que las mujeres que se decían de la alta sociedad.

Los actores también salieron del teatro y se dirigieron a los hoteles en los que estaban instalados ya que por falta de organización había sido imposible que toda la compañía se quedara en un mismo lugar.

Terrence con su capa puesta para cubrirse del frío salió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su hotel.

La ciudad era verdadera fiesta. La gente aun a esas horas cantaba, bailaba y se divertía por las calles.

En los canales de la ciudad parejas que se transportaban en las hermosas góndolas cubiertas por la luz de la luna también se divertían.

Terrence sonrió y continúo caminando. "esto es vida" pensó mientras veía toda la verbena.

Mientras caminaba paso frente a una taberna en la que la fiesta era espectacular. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y escucho la voz más angelical que podía existir.

- cántanos algo Candy. Pidió uno de los jóvenes

- hoy no chicos. Hay mucho trabajo. Se negó la joven

- anda Candy. Solo una canción. Pidieron los demás y comenzaron a aclamarla.

- está bien. Está bien. Pero solo una y después se van.

- trato. Dijeron todos brindando. Guardaron silencio y Candy se acercó al hombre encargado de amenizar el lugar con música. Le dijo algo al oído y el hombre sonrió para después comenzar a tocar la pieza favorita de Candy.

Atraído por las acordes del instrumento y esa voz no dudo ni un segundo y entro en el lugar.

La canción termino al momento en que la puerta se abría y aquel elegante caballero entraba.

La joven sonrió y giro hacia la puerta donde vio al actor que había llamado tanto su atención. Terry se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta observando a aquella joven que había visto entre el público.

De pronto el lugar se llenó de aclamaciones y aplausos para la intérprete y la fiesta siguió.

Candy regreso a la barra sin prestarle mucha atención al recién llegado aunque hubiera querido conducirlo personalmente a una mesa y atenderlo.

El joven camino igualmente hasta la barra y pidió un trago a Stear. Este se lo sirvió y dio media vuelta.

Candy estaba a unos centímetros de ahí limpiando la barra.

- muy buen vino. Dijo el cliente y ella solo sonrió. Tiene una voz encantadora. Dijo después de unos segundos.

- gracias. Le dijo y le sonrió.

- nos vamos Candy. Dijo el joven que había pedido que cantara

- nos vemos luego. Dijo otro y la joven solo hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de despedida.

El lugar comenzó a quedarse vacío, después de cinco minutos el actor era ya el único cliente.

Stear comenzó a limpiar las mesas y a subir las sillas a estas. Cuando estuvo detrás del actor le hizo señas a Candy para que lo corriera.

- señor. Estamos a punto de cerrar. Dijo con una dulce voz la joven. Terry la miro y la chica se quedó turbada con aquella penetrante mirada.

- solo unos minutos más. Pidió

- está bien. Dijo ella volviendo a llenar su vaso de vino

- aceptaría tomarse un trago conmigo. Ofreció el

- lo siento señor. Pero no

- no toma?

- no con desconocidos

- me llamo Terrence Grandchester. Soy actor y parto mañana para Roma. Se rió y agrego. Ya no soy un desconocido.

- me llamo Candy. Sonrió la joven y se sirvió solo medio vaso de vino.

- Venecia siempre es así. Pregunto

- así como

- así, tan llena de vida

- siempre. Aquí nunca se aburrirá.

- no lo dudo. Sonrió de medio lado.

Stear veía de lejos la escena y aunque en un principio dudo del caballero pensando que sería un tipo aprovechado después de mirarlo bien se calmó un poco. Aunque no por eso dejaría a Candy su casi hermana sola en la taberna. Tomo una silla de un rincón y se sentó a la mesa sin hacer ruido para no interrumpir.

- canta muy bien señorita. Alabo Terry

- gracias. Se sonrojo la joven

- es una bella canción. Donde la escucho.

-mi madre la cantaba siempre

- su madre conocía Francia. Pregunto ya que la canción la había reconocido por su peculiar acento francés.

- creció ahí. Respondió la joven. Un corto silencio vino después hasta que ella hablo nuevamente. Su obra fue maravillosa

- le gusto. Dijo el emocionado

- me encanto. Todo fue encantador.

- esa es una gran satisfacción.

Las horas pasaban y la conversación se volvía cada vez más amena. Ambos reían y bromeaban.

Stear se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos que reposaban sobre la mesa.

- no ha viajado en góndola. Dijo la rubia asombrada.

- no ha habido necesidad. Todos los lugares a los que he tenido que ir se encuentran casi en el mismo lugar

- muy mal señor. Se burló Candy. Le propongo algo. Lo llevare a su primer paseo.

- en verdad. Pregunto dejando el vaso sobre la barra

- si no le molesta

- será un placer para mí. Dijo el galantemente

- entonces vamos. Exclamo entusiasmada.

- y el. Pregunto dirigiendo la cabeza hacia Stear.

- déjelo. Duerme como un bebé y no hay poder humano que lo despierte.

- lo dejaremos así.

- ¿quiere llevarlo cargando?

- ¿nos vamos? Se hizo el desentendido ante el comentario. Candy sonrió y segundos después ya estaban afuera dirigiéndose al canal donde abordarían una elegante góndola.

Candy hablo con el dueño y este a su vez le ordeno a un hombre para que les diera un paseo a la pareja.

Subieron y George, el gondolero comenzó a recitar versos para la pareja. Ambos lo escuchaban admirados y sonreían ante cada verso y rima escuchada hasta que George dejo de recitar y solo se dedicó a maniobrar la góndola.

- es la ciudad más romántica que conozco. Dijo Terry en voz baja. Todo es perfecto. La luna, las estrellas, el aire que refresca la noche y... Se quedó callado y después rio. Me he vuelto también un cursi romántico.

- esa es la magia se Venecia hasta la persona más amargada encuentra su lado romántico.

El viaje continuo por los canales de Venecia. Candy y George le daban un verdadero tour al actor. Le mostraron las iglesias. Los Palacios más majestuosos que pudiera imaginar. Las calles. Las costumbres y todo lo que hacía de Venecia un lugar diferente a todo el mundo.

Llego un punto en el que George detuvo la góndola y bajo de ella, ya que iría a dejar un recado al jefe de la policía Albert Andley.

- ahora vuelvo. Dijo antes de bajar y entrar a un magnifico palacio.

Candy le contó algunas leyendas a Terry y este las escuchaba atento.

- es una bella historia de amor. Dijo el después de que terminara una que narraba todo lo que una pareja había sufrido para poder estar juntos.

- sí que lo es. Dirigió su mirada hacia su acompañante y nuevamente se topó con esos ojos azul zafiro que le quitaban el aliento.

- puedo preguntarle algo. Dijo el en in susurro cerca de su oído. Ella solo asintió y se estremeció ante el contacto de su aliento con su piel. Esta usted enamorada. Se miraron frente a frente y un hermoso silencio vino después.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se perdió en esa mirada. Él se acercó más hacia el rostro de ella y susurro

- yo lo estoy. Después de estas palabras toco con sus labios la mejilla de la rubia. Se acercó más y más hasta que la hubo rodeado con sus fuertes brazos y finalmente beso sus labios.

Ella sintió cada movimiento que este hizo, sintió sus brazos rodeándola y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Sintió sus labios tan cerca de los suyos y sintió una dicha enorme. Al sentir sus labios acariciando los suyos no tuvo más que corresponder a esa caricia y con su mano acariciar la mejilla del joven romántico que la había hipnotizado horas antes en el teatro.

Cuando ese primer beso termino ambos sonrieron y esperaron en completo silencio a que George saliera.

- volverás. Pregunto ella a la mañana siguiente cuando él y todo su equipo se preparaban para partir.

- cuando menos te lo esperes estaré aquí. Le dijo depositando un beso en su mano. Se abrazaron y estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que él tuvo que irse en ese buque.

Con la mano se decían adiós. Ella veía cono se alejaba en aquel barco y segundo a segundo la visión de este se hacía más lejana y borrosa. Aun así no dejo de agitar su mano hasta que el buque estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

El parado en la cubierta observaba como ella lo despedía y de igual manera con su mano se despedía hasta que estuvo bastante lejos y la vista de aquella ciudad se borraba de sus ojos más no de su corazón...

Esa noche de verano había sido la mejor de ambos. Les parecía imposible que con solo una noche de haberse conocido algo tan profundo y maravilloso había nacido en sus corazones y con la esperanza de reencontrarse ambos siguieron adelante esperando ese día en que sus miradas volvieran a cruzarse y sus labios a unirse.

El otoño llego y tan pronto como se fue vino el invierno. Un nuevo año comenzó y el clima seguía cambiando. La bella primavera termino y un muevo verano atraco en Venecia.

- ha pasado un año. Solo espero que ella siga aquí y que no haya olvidado esa noche. Pensaba un joven bajando de un barco. Estaba ansioso pero tenía que hacer bien las cosas. Así que fue a un hotel y espero a que la noche cayera para ir a buscarla.

La luna reemplazo la luz del sol y acompaño a un joven por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a aquella calle donde estaba la taberna.

Una enorme sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta que el lugar ya no era una taberna sino la oficina de Correos.

Los nervios, la angustia, la incertidumbre y la desesperación se hicieron presentes en el recién llegado.

- disculpe que paso con este lugar. No era un bar. Pregunto a un hombre que pasaba

- hasta hace unos meses eso era caballero

- y que paso

- que el dueño murió y su sobrina no pudo cosechar más el lugar

- y ella. Que hace ahora. Pregunto con desesperación. El hombre se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino.

Terrence intentó calmarse pero no podía. Había esperado un año exactamente para regresar. Tenía planes para él y la rubia que le robo el corazón aquella noche. Fijo su mirada en el suelo y vio una roca. Con rencor la tomo y la arrojo a una de las ventanas del lugar. El sonido del cristal roto alarmo a la gente que transitaba ahí y no faltó quien avisara a un policía. Y justo en ese momento pasaba el Jefe de la policía de Venecia.

Albert no dudo y se acercó rápidamente al muchacho que seguía parado frente a la oficina.

- acompáñeme señor. Fue lo único que dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Terrence. Este no pudo resistencia y con la mirada fija en el suelo camino al lado de la autoridad. Porque lo hizo. Pregunto una vez que llegaron al lugar indicado. El detenido se encogió de hombros y vacilo en su repuesta. Por qué lo hizo. Pregunto nuevamente

- por desesperación. Ese era el único lugar donde podía encontrarla.

- a quien.

- a la mujer que amo. Respondió sin verle a la cara. No sé dónde buscarla. No sé dónde vive, no conozco a si familia, no tengo nada.

- tal vez algún día la encuentre. Dijo el jefe de la policía sin hacerle mucho caso al hombre ya que pensaba que estaba borracho. Tendrá que pasar un par de noches aquí. Señalo una celda. A menos que pague el daño que hizo a las oficinas.

- pagare. Dijo entrando en la celda.

En ese momento entro George, aquel gondolero y se colocó al lado de Albert que cerraba la celda. George vio al hombre encerrado y se le hizo conocido.

- que sucede. Pregunto Albert

- señor hay unas personas en el gran canal que exigen su presencia. Lucen peligrosos y ya hirieron a uno de sus hombres.

- más problemas. Gruño Albert. Vamos pues. Hizo una seña con la mano y emprendió camino.

A la mañana siguiente una joven de cabellos rubios entraba a la jefatura de policía. Hablo con algunas personas y fue llevada a la primera celda un había.

En un principio dudo de lo que iba a ver pero después de unos segundos de pensarlo camino hasta quedar frente a la primera reja.

- así que usted rompió la ventana de la oficina de Correos. Levanto la voz y el caballero que estaba dentro giro para verla.

Era ella. Si no había duda era ella. Esos ojos eran inolvidables. Esa voz era inconfundible. Ese rostro era irrepetible.

- eres tú. Exclamo esbozando una sonrisa

- en carne y hueso. Dijo ella de la misma manera.

- que haces aquí.

- alguien me dijo que un turista había roto una ventana del lugar que una vez fue mío y vine a verlo.

- solo por eso. Dijo dudoso

- no. Un amigo mío me dijo que aquí estaba un hombre al que yo conocía así que vine a comprobarlo.

- quien te dijo eso. Pregunto al momento en que George aparecía al lado de la rubia.

- yo señor. Dijo abriendo la reja. Su deuda está pagada.

Sin dudarlo Terry salió y abrazo a Candy con todas sus fuerzas.

- volviste. Dijo ella feliz de sentirse nuevamente en sus brazos

- te dije que lo haría. Susurro en su oído para después besar nuevamente esos labios...


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**¡CUÑADO!**

William Albert Andley y Terrence Grandchester mejores amigos desde la preparatoria seguían siendo inseparables hasta la universidad donde ambos estudiaban comunicación.

Su sueño era la radio y escribir así que cuando un profesor lanzó una convocatoria para hacer un programa de radio virtual no dudaron y comenzaron a trabajar.

-vamos a mi casa a organizar todo-dijo -Albert después de una semana de preparativos e ideas para el programa.

-de acuerdo ya tengo hechos algunos guiones-dijo guardando su iPod en su mochila-listo vamos-tomó su mochila y su casco.

Salieron al estacionamiento de la escuela y Albert abordó su auto y Terry su motocicleta.

-¿Recuerdas el camino? Porque no pienso guiarte-se burló Albert cuando esperaban a que el semáforo marcara el verde. Terry rio a carcajadas y tomaron el camino rumbo a la casa de Albert.

Cuando llegaron no había nadie en casa. Sus padres estaban trabajando y su hermana menor, Candy seguía en la escuela.

Fueron a la sala y sacaron su material para trabajar donde estuvieron por un par de horas hasta que llegó la mamá de Albert. Saludó a los muchachos y los dejó trabajar.

-si aceptan nuestro proyecto tendríamos que quedarnos los viernes hasta la noche si queremos hacer los programas en vivo. -dijo Albert releyendo la convocatoria.

-por eso no habrá problema. Uno, van a aceptar nuestro trabajo y dos yo nunca hago nada los viernes-dijo con cara de inocente a lo que Albert soltó tremenda carcajada.

-si claro-dijo con sarcasmo al momento de levantarse-voy por los guiones de los spots que hice.-salió de la sala y subió a la habitación de su hermana donde por extraña razón estaba su computadora.

Candy, una joven de 17 años rebelde a su manera, alegre, en busca de la aventura y en su interior enamorada del amor.

Tom, su mejor amigo la dejó en la puerta de su casa. Ella entró y sin saber quién estaba en la sala fue a la cocina a ver a su madre que se encargaba de preparar la comida.

-hola-dijo Candy dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla

-hola Candy. Cómo te fue-pregunto

-mmm. Bien. La maestra de Literatura me regañó-dijo sin darle importancia

-¡Otra vez!-exclamó cansada de escuchar casi siempre lo mismo.

-pero no te enojes que nos regañó a toda la clase. Hasta a Patty-se excusó la joven sabiendo que con ese argumento su madre no le diría nada.

-bueno, bueno-dijo moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cocina.-ve a decirle a tu hermano que ya vamos a comer. Está en la sala.

-ok. -dijo dando media vuelta para salir de la cocina y tomar el rumbo a la sala. La casa estaba dividida por varias puertas. Una que llevaba al comedor, otra a la cocina, la biblioteca y la sala. A esta última se dirigió Candy. Corrió la puerta y con la mirada en el piso por una moneda entró.

-Albert dice mamá que ya vamos a comer-levantó la vista y se puso nerviosa. Frente a ella estaba Terry, el mejor amigo de su hermano, del que había escuchado tanto y que por cosas del destino solo había visto tres veces en cuatro años pero ella sabía casi todo de él por medio de su hermano y la reputación que había dejado en la preparatoria a la que ella asistía, una en la que en su tiempo su hermano y Terry fueron estudiantes.

Terry al escuchar como la puerta se abría no levantó la vista al creer que se trataba de su amigo pero al escuchar esa voz rápidamente se levantó y tirando algunos papeles al suelo se quedó de pie junto a la mesa de centro.

-hola- lo saludó Candy con las manos en la espalda frías por el nerviosismo.

-hola...Candy- dijo con miedo a equivocarse.

-la misma- dijo ella entrando por completo y acercándose a la mesita para recoger los papeles tirados.

-yo lo hago- dijo de inmediato Terry inclinándose de la misma manera que Candy-gracias dijo cuando la joven le entregó las hojas.

-de nada. ¿En que trabajan? Si se puede saber- preguntó curiosa

-en el programa de radio que queremos hacer en la escuela-respondió mostrándole algunas hojas y en su iPad el logo del programa para ser presentado en caso de quedar en la página web de la escuela

-¡Ah sí! Albert no ha dejado de hablar de eso. Y cómo van- preguntó de nuevo

-avanzado mucho.

-¿En verdad desean ese programa no?-

- si eso nos ayudaría mucho al momento de comenzar a trabajar.

-estoy segura que lo conseguirán-le sonrió Candy con su mejor expresión y Terry también lo hizo-es más dame de una vez la página a la que tendré que entrar para escucharlos-pidió entusiasmada

-ah...bueno...- Terry buscó entre todas esas cosas un lapicero y una hoja libre en la que escribir pero no encontró ni un pequeño pedazo de papel solo encontró un bolígrafo.

-escríbelo aquí-dijo Candy subiendo la manga de su blusa mostrando su brazo libre

-¿En serio?

-sí. Mi mamá odia que lo haga pero en estos casos es necesario le dijo y Terry tomando el brazo de Candy con la mano izquierda para sostenerlo firme y el bolígrafo con la derecha anotó algo-haces cosquillas- se rió Candy. Cuando Terry terminó de escribir leyó e hizo una mueca de confusión. Él la vio y leyó también lo que había escrito, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que era su cuenta de correo electrónico y sintiéndose el peor de los idiotas intentó decir algo.

-perfecto. Te escribiré en entonces-bajó la manga de su blusa y en ese momento Albert entró con su computadora entre las manos

-¿Quieres explicarme porqué mi laptop estaba en tu habitación?-fue lo primero que dijo al ver a su hermana.

-si...bueno...sobre eso- Candy le sonrío de la manera más inocente que pudo- es que mi computadora tiene un virus y necesitaba hacer un trabajo de última hora antes de irme a la escuela y como tú ya te habías ido la tomé.

-si claro- dijo Albert

-bueno ya, no seas amargado solo fue un rato.-se encaminó a la puerta de la sala y se detuvo- ¡ah! Dice mamá que la comida ya está lista y que espera que tu amigo se quede a comer con nosotros.

Terry comió en compañía de la familia de Albert. Sus padres lo conocían bien pero para Candy si bien no era un total desconocido, ella lo había visto muy poco pero en ese momento en que lo tuvo frente a frente pudo ver que era realmente guapo. Terry era casi de la misma altura que su hermano. Su cabello castaño, ni largo ni corto era perfecto y hasta podía decirse que brillaba con la luz. Sus ojos, ¡Vaya! Eran azules, tan diferentes a los que hubiera visto nunca. Eran azules tal como el cielo nocturno.

Terry conversaba sobre el proyecto que tenían y se mostraba muy entusiasmado al igual que Albert. Sonreía, bromeaba y de vez en vez la miraba a ella haciendo que pusiera una cara de chiquilla enamorada a primera vista.

Después de la comida y la sobremesa Terry y Albert siguieron trabajando en la sala. Candy fue a su habitación y comenzó a hacer su tarea.

-ya no me acordaba de tu hermana-comentó Terry una vez solos.

-¿Por qué hacerlo?-dijo Albert sin notar la actitud de interés por parte de su amigo.

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria a la hora del descanso Candy no paraba de hablar.

-juro que ya no lo recordaba. La ultima vez que lo vi creo que estaba ciega y no me di cuenta de lo guapo que era-sonrió y siguió hablando-ayer en la comida se portó tan educado, tan gentil, tan...

-tanto te gustó-exclamó Patty bromista

-es que si lo vieras-suspiró ella recordando los gestos de Terry que pudo notar al tenerlo frente a ella.

El resto del día Candy lo pasó tranquila. Las tres últimas clases no eran sus favoritas pero las soportaba y a la hora que sonó la campana salió de la escuela en compañía de Patty.

Caminaron un par de calles cuando se escuchó el claxon de un auto. Candy volteó y reconoció a su hermano que se detuvo frente a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó a Albert

-¿No te llegó mi mensaje? Tengo que ir a un lugar que está cerca y decidí pasar por ti para irnos a casa.

-acabo de prender mi teléfono. La profesora de matemáticas no tolera que suenen en clases.-le explicó abriendo la puerta del auto.

-nos vemos mañana Candy-se despidió Patty al escuchar todo-adiós Albert-se despidió con la mano y él hizo lo mismo.

Candy entró al auto y Albert arrancó. Manejó unas calles y se detuvo en un taller de autos y motos.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó la rubia quitándose el cinturón de seguridad

-un acto de buen amigo-resopló Albert-Terry tuvo un problema con su moto y me llamó

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó alarmada

-nada, el idiota se fue frente a una camioneta

-¿Está bien?-

-sí. Nada grave-bajaron del coche y entraron al taller donde Terry estaba hablando con la persona que arreglaría su moto. Escuchó como alguien decía su nombre y volteo a ver de quien se trataba.

Albert lo había llamado pero eso no le extrañó. La sorpresa fue ver a Candy, la hermana menor de su amigo. La chica rubia de ojos verdes y una encantadora sonrisa e inocente mirada que había visto el día anterior. La chica por la cual no había dormido las ocho horas que una persona debería.

-Albert gracias por venir-dijo a su amigo-¡Candy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-su escuela está cerca y pasé por ella-respondió Albert sin dejar que su hermana lo hiciera y ella solo asintió regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Albert

-si llevaba el casco y la chamarra me protegió pero la moto se llevó la peor parte-dijo señalándola, aunque no estaba tan mal Terry adoraba su moto y la cuidaba como a una persona y verla con el frente dañado le dolía en el bolsillo y en sus sentimientos. Había sido lo primero que se había comprado con su propio dinero desde que había comenzado a trabajar con uno de sus tíos.

-bueno ahora vámonos y regresas cuando te la den-dijo Albert después de hablar con el mecánico y esperar por media hora en la que Candy y Terry entablaron una corta pero agradable conversación sobre la escuela que él y su hermano habían dejado y en la cual tenían fama con los maestros y el equipo de fútbol americano.

Salieron del taller y los tres subieron al auto. Candy fue atrás alegando que Albert y Terry tendrían algo de qué hablar pero la verdad era que desde atrás ella podría ver a Terry por el espejo y llevarse un bien recuerdo de ese día.

-gracias por traerme-dijo Terry saliendo del auto que se estacionó frente a su casa-adiós Candy-le dedicó una sonrisa y ella lo despidió con la mano.

Terry entro a su casa y como de costumbre no había nadie así que tomó una soda de la nevera y subió a su recamara.

"Si le digo esto a Albert me mata pero... Su hermana es muy bonita. La última vez que la vi no sé porque no lo noté pero ayer...ayer la pude ver bien. La tuve frente a mí y de no ser porque estaba en su casa con su familia y porque su hermano es mi mejor amigo la habría invitado a salir. ¡Cuánto me gustaría conocerla!"

Se recostó en la cama y se quedó pensando en esos ojos verdes. "su escuela está cerca del taller. Tal vez la próxima vez que vaya le pueda hablar y con suerte invitarla a salir. Pero primero tendría que hablar con Albert y estoy seguro que no dudará en darme un buen puñetazo"

Dos semanas después, el viernes Terry tenía dos buenas noticias. Una era que su moto estaba lista y al salir de la universidad iría por ella. La segunda noticia era que su programa había sido aceptado desde cuatro días antes y esa noche saldría al aire su primer programa.

Salió de la escuela y tomó un taxi hasta el taller para recoger su moto donde no tardó más de quince minutos. La probó y vio que estaba perfecta así que decidió probar suerte ese día y viendo su reloj fue a la escuela de Candy.

-¡Deja de molestar Emmet!-exclamó Candy molesta a uno de los miembros del equipo de fútbol.

-no hasta que me digas si aceptas salir conmigo esta noche.

-no puedo-se negó ella

-¿Tienes planes?-

-si-dijo molesta

-¿Con quién?

-creo que eso es algo que no te importa-se escuchó la fuerte voz de Terry que aparecía a un lado de Candy y ella con completo asombro lo miraba. -hola Candy-le dio un beso en la mejilla y Emmet hizo una furiosa mueca

-hola Terry-dijo inhalando su aroma.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-pregunto Terry tomando la mochila de la joven-llegaremos tarde.

-claro. Vámonos - asintió ella-adiós Emmett -se despidió la rubia con una sonrisa y este solo asintió.

Caminaron juntos hasta llegar a la moto de Terry y se detuvieron frente a ella.

-gracias. No sabía cómo quitármelo de encima fuiste un superhéroe el día de hoy. - dijo Candy

-no tienes por qué agradecer. Cuando quieras-le sonrió él.

-espero que no haya necesidad de otra intervención como esa.

-cierto-dijo Terry y ambos sonrieron-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-¿En serio tienes planes para hoy?

-sí. Hoy estrenan su programa y Albert dijo que debía escucharlo. Aunque fuera solo el primer programa-sonrió Candy.-pero creo que escucharé todos los que vengan.

-¡Vaya! Ta tenemos una seguidora-exclamó agradecido.-te llevo a tu casa-ofreció.

-de hecho iré a casa de una amiga Vive cerca así que iré caminado.

-¿Qué tan cerca?

-a tres manzanas-señaló la dirección.

-¿Te puedo acompañar? No quiero que tu amigo intente molestarte de nuevo.

-si no tienes nada qué hacer-

-entonces vamos. Aunque supongo que no querrás subirte a la moto- señaló con la mirada y Candy entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza-no importa. Vamos.

Se colocó junto a la moto y comenzó a empujarla. Candy sonrió de oreja a oreja y comenzó a caminar. Aquellas tres calles fueron las más bellas de toda la ciudad. Aunque el camino duró poco la conversación parecía no terminar.

Candy le contó a Terry que Emmet le había insistido muchas veces para salir con ella pero Candy lo conocía y desconfiaba de él así que nunca había aceptado.

Terry le enseño algunos trucos de defensa personal muy básicos que alejarían a cualquier tipo que se le acercara e incluso le dijo como reconocer a los tipos como Emmet.

Ella también le dijo que no tenía novio y con esto Terry casi da un salto. Él también le confesó que tenía varios meses sin novia y que seguía en busca de la chica para él.

-aquí es-señaló Candy una casa enorme con un gran jardín-gracias por acompañarme.

-me encantó hacerlo-dijo él subiendo a su moto y regresándole su mochila. -espero te guste el programa de hoy. Será dedicado a ti-dijo antes de ponerse el casco. Ella solo le sonrió y sintió que flotaba al escuchar estas palabras...

_-que tal amigos mi nombre es Terry Grandchester-_

_-y yo soy Albert Andley y los estaremos acompañando esta noche y con suerte y su apoyo en las próximas noches de viernes._

_-así es. Así que si no tienes nada que hacer esta noche no lo lamentes ya que la próxima hora tendremos:_

_-noticias nacionales. Internacionales por aburridas que parezcan pero ¡Vamos! Necesitamos saber qué está pasando en el mundo._

_-tendremos música para aquellos que están castigados y no pudieron salir a una fiesta el día de hoy tendremos la colaboración de nuestro D. J. Stear Cornweell al que algunos habrán escuchado ya y los que no lo han hecho hoy es su gran oportunidad así que quédense con nosotros. Mi nombre es Albert_

_-y yo soy Terry y comenzamos con algo de información..._

El programa era un proyecto escolar así que tenía que tener algo cultural y Albert y Terry lo sabían bien así que dieron las noticias internacionales, nacionales, y escolares al final del programa ya que su mayor auditorio eran los mismos estudiantes de la facultad de Comunicación.

El programa se hizo divertido y diferente a lo que se había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Ambos tenían talento para la locución y lo demostraron en su primer programa en el que pronto comenzaron a recibir muy buenas críticas y con suerte y talento seguirían así.

La hora pasó y el programa terminó.

_-por ultimo quiero enviar un saludo a esas chicas especiales que hacen que hacen que nosotros nos sintamos superhéroes-fue la frase con la que se despidió Terry y en el rostro de Albert se dibujó un gran signo de interrogación._

_-ya lo oyeron. Un saludo a esas chicas especiales y gracias por habernos acompañado en esta hora. Se despiden Albert Andley y Terry Grandchester hasta la Próxima._

-y... Estamos fuera-

-Terry se puede saber qué significo esa despedida-

-solo algo que se me ocurrió se ultimó momento-se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la silla que ocupaba en la cabina-vámonos ya que tengo hambre-dijo tomando sus cosas.

En ese instante le llegó un correo.

_"gracias superhéroe. Fue un gran programa y estoy segura que el próximo será grandioso"_

Terry sonrió y guardo su iPad donde había leído el Mail.

Cada viernes por la noche era lo mismo; al final del programa siempre había una frase dedicada a una persona especial y cada viernes por la tarde, cuando Candy salía de la escuela la esperaba ya Terry siempre con algún pretexto para verla.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta de mañana verdad?-pregunto ella.

Los padres de Candy habían accedido a dejar que sus hijos hicieran una fiesta el sábado de esa semana. La condición era que ellos no estuvieran y que confiaran en Candy y Albert.

-¡Claro! Ahi estaré. Albert me dijo que llevara hielo así que llegaré antes.

-perfecto. Entonces nos vemos mañana-le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida cuando estaban a una calle de su casa. -por cierto el próximo mes es mi cumpleaños y...haremos una pequeña reunión y me gustaría que estuvieras. -se atrevió a decir

-veras que ahi estaré.

El dia siguiente después de que los papás de Candy se fueran al teatro dos horas antes de la función para que sus hijos tuvieran mas tiempo ellos comenzaron a preparar todo. Movieron los muebles, Candy preparó algunos bocadillos y Albert hizo una botana. Prepararon las bebidas y pusieron la música que a todos le gustaría.

Después de esto Candy subió a tomar una ducha y a prepararse para la fiesta mientras Albert terminaba con algunas cosas.

Poco tiempo después llegó Terry con el hielo que le habían pedido y ayudó en lo que hiciera falta.

La gente comenzó a llegar y la fiesta dio inicio. Albert y Terry conversaban con algunos amigos entre los que a encontraban Karen Claise una Joven un año menor que ellos por la cual Albert babeaba cada vez que la tenía cerca.

-ya haz algo con ella-dijo Terry dándole una palmada en el hombro antes de separarse e ir a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas.

Esta mesa estaba cerca de las escaleras por donde Candy comenzó a descender. Usaba un pantalón negro, botas negras y una blusa sin mangas llena de vivos colores. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y caía sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un ligero maquillaje que la hacía lucir más bella de lo que Terry ya la consideraba.

-hola Terry-lo saludó ella al bajar por completo la escalera

-hola Candy- correspondió él besando su mejilla. Fueron a la sala donde estaban ya casi todos los invitados y conversaron un buen rato hasta la llegada de Annie una de las mejores amigas de Candy que logró separar a la pareja. Terry fue entonces con sus amigos y la fiesta continuó por varias horas. Albert conversaba con Karen y después de mucho pensarlo se animó a pedirle que fuera su novia.

-creí que nunca lo harías-dijo la chica plantándole un beso en los labios.

Más amigos de Candy llegaron y ella la pasó increíble hasta que la mayoría de ellos, al ser menores que los amigos de su hermano tuvieron que irse más temprano.

-la pasé increíble, gracias Candy- eran las despedidas que la joven recibió al momento en que sus amigos se iban.

Candy se dirigió al jardín de su casa después de que se fuera su último invitado. En él había un enorme árbol y sujeto a este había un columpio en el que se sentó y comenzó a moverlo de atrás hacia adelante y así estuvo por varios minutos.

-fue una gran fiesta-escuchó la voz de Terry que tomaba el control del columpio.

-sí creo que si-dijo nerviosa

-¿te divertiste?-

-mucho, y tú-

-también, aunque me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo-dijo sin titubear

-¿por qué?-preguntó ella sintiendo una extraña emoción recorrer su cuerpo

-porque…eres muy linda, dulce, amable, alegre, bromista, inteligente- mientras iba diciendo esto se iba colocando frente a ella.-y porque me gusta estar contigo-terminó de decir.

-a mi también me gusta estar contigo y me alegro que seas amigo de mi hermano. Terry sonrió y se colocó detrás del columpio y comenzó a moverlo y Candy a reír con algo de nervios. De pronto Candy hizo que se detuviera y se puso de pie para comenzar a caminar al Interior de su casa son decir palabra.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa?-la detuvo Terry colocando su mano en el Hombro de ella. -¿Hice algo malo?

-no. Tu no-dijo ella a media voz-fui yo la que hizo algo que no debería

-¿Qué hiciste?-volvió a preguntar mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -me...me enamoré de alguien de quien no debía-

-yo también lo hice-confesó Terry acariciando su mejilla-me enamoré de la hermana de mi mejor amigo y temo que por eso pueda perderla a ella y a él

Candy lo miró sorprendida. Terry le estaba diciendo que la quería y que por eso podría perder la amistad de su hermano. Pero algo era seguro. Que no perdería el cariño de ella.

-a ella no la perderás. Pero yo también tengo miedo de provocar una pelea entre ustedes. Albert es muy protector y me cuida mucho aunque a veces parezca que ni siquiera nos conocemos siempre está al pendiente de mi y...y te quiere como si fueras el hermano que no tuvo-los ojos de Candy estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas-pero yo te quiero Terry te quiero pero también quiero a mi hermano y no quiero que él y tú vayan a dejar de ser amigos por lo que yo sienta por ti.

-te quiero Candy. Te quiero y la verdad es que ahora ya no me importa lo que Albert pueda decir o hacer. Yo te quiero y quiero que seas mi novia-dijo besando la comisura de sus labios con delicadeza. -¿Quieres ser mi novia y aventurarnos a lo que tu hermano pueda decir?

-si Terry si quiero. Si tú estas seguro de ello yo también. Pero te parece si esperamos a decirle hasta mi cumpleaños entonces tendré dieciocho y respetará mas mi decisión, auqnue a él no le importe mucho si tengo dieciocho o treinta años -dijo abrazándolo con cariño.

-haremos lo que tu digas mientras comenzare a medir el terreno del asunto y tal vez no sea tan difícil hablar con él...

Había pasado casi el mes que tanto esperaban Candy y Terry para decirle a Albert que eran novios. Durante ese mes habían salido varias veces juntos. Candy, con el pretexto de tener trabajos que hacerte Terry tareas que sus padres le daban.  
Un día antes del cumpleaños de Candy. Terry estaba en la cafetera de la facultad con Albert.  
-me dijo Candy que te invitó a la fiesta que se le hará  
-eh...si. De hecho quería preguntarte qué le puedo comprar  
-lo que quieras siempre y cuando lo que elijas sea "lindo" y no muy caro. A ella no le gustan las extravagancias.  
-que bueno que me lo dices.  
-ajá. Lo que me pregunto cómo es que te invitó  
-ella me llamó a mi celular-Respondió  
-¿En serio? Porque ella me dijo que te mandó un Mail.  
-ah si pero también me llamó para asegurarse.  
-ah. O sea que te llevas bien con ella-dijo pensativo  
-pues...  
-no me molesta es que sé que últimamente ha estado saliendo con alguien y no me ha dicho nada y si tú te estas llevando bien con ella...  
-quieres que le pregunte y que sepa todo de su novio.  
-no directamente y no quiero saber todo. Solo si es un buen partido para ella...  
El dia siguiente era el cumpleaños de Candy. Recibió varios regalos desde la mañana por parte de su familia. Y en la escuela de sus amigos y felicitaciones de unos profesores.  
Cuando iba de salida llevaba varios presentes en las manos y haciendo malabares comenzó a caminar hasta el estacionamiento por donde era obligatorio que pasara.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-exclamó Terry bajando de su moto con una flor en la mano. Candy sonrió y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.-feliz cumpleaños amor-besó su mejilla y después sus labios.  
-gracias Terry- sonrió ella aceptando la flor para después darle un beso cuando escuchó como alguien gritaba su nombre.  
-¡Candy!-se escuchó la voz de Albert que con una cara molesta se acercaba a ellos-me podrían explicar que está pasando aquí  
-Albert yo...-la voz de ella temblaba.  
-Albert tenemos que hablar-dijo Terry  
-ya lo creo que si. Así que tú eras el tipo con el que ni hermana el ha estado saliendo y no tuvo la amabilidad de decirle a nadie de su familia-Albert estaba molesto. Candy y Terry lo conocían y nunca lo habían visto así.  
-si Albert. Pero déjame que te explique.  
-candy entra al auto-ordenó  
-pero Albert...  
-entra al auto-repitió lentamente con autoritaria voz. Candy asintió, miró a Terry de reojo y camino hasta el auto. Cerro la puerta y solo veía por el retrovisor que su hermano y Terry parecían discutir.  
Estuvieron así por cinco minutos que fueron eternos para Candy hasta que Albert se acercó al auto y abrió rápido la puerta del piloto y entró. Buscó sus llaves y jugó fin ellas.  
-Albert, dime algo por favor-pidió a punto de llorar pero contuvo las lagrimas y estas desaparecieron de sus ojos.  
-no puedo creer que ni me hayas dicho esto-chocó su mano contra el volante y volteó a verla-deja tus regalos en la cajuela y también tu mochila-respiró profundo-Terry te llevara a casa en unas horas para que te prepares para tu fiesta. Sujétate bien y usa el casco.  
Candy lo miraba atónita. Creí que no era cierto lo que oía. Creía que era un sueño o una alucinación suya-baja antes de que me arrepienta y me porte como debí haberlo hecho por ocultarme esto todo este tiempo.  
-gracias Albert-dijo besando la mejilla de su hermano. -es lo mas lindo que has hecho por mi. Gracias-dijo poco antes de bajarse y hacer lo que él había dicho. Metió las cosas en la cajuela del auto y depués casi corrió al los brazos de Terry que la recibieron con cariño seguidos de un beso.  
-te quiero Candy. -la besó de nuevo y escucharon el claxon que tocaba Albert en señal de que seguía ahí. Los dos le hicieron una seña de despedida y éste arrancó el auto hasta perderse unas valles después.  
-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó Candy  
-que nunca creyó que yo seria el "tipo" por el cual su hermana parecía flotar. Me dijo que te hiciera feliz y que si dañaba aunque fuera uno de tus cabellos no iba a dudar en mandarme in suerte al hospital sino es que al cementerio. Pero creo que no habrá necesidad de ello-la besó de nuevo y ella lo abrazó con fuerza.- también me dijo que no me atreviera a llamarlo "cuñado" porque tendría casi la misma suerte- sonrió y ella también lo hizo

-es tu cuñado y lo tiene que aceptar- rodeó con sus manos el cuello de él y lentamente posó sus labios en los de él para besarlo como debió haber sido su primer beso, libre, con amor, sin secretos y la esperanza de continuar juntos mucho tiempo...


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**mi beso robado**

Después del viaje a Escocia, después de ese beso robado y las muestras de cariño que vinieron después la amistad de Candy y Terry seguía casi igual. Se tenían más confianza y se contaban casi todo ya sin pena, sin titubeos y sonrojos tan continuos.

Un viernes, una hora antes del almuerzo los rebeldes estaban en la segunda colina de Pony. Terry de pie recargado en el tronco del árbol con su armónica entre los labios tocaba esa melodía que tanto él como Candy amaban. La chica rubia sentada sobre la hierba y la cabeza apoyada en el tronco escuchaba cada acorde con los ojos cerrados cuando de repente la música se detuvo

- ¿por qué paras? Preguntó. Terry se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de ella. Hoy has estado muy raro. Se quejó ella

- ¿por qué lo dices?

- porque lo estás. ¿Qué te pasa?

- nada. Dijo de la manera más natural posible.

- si claro. Dijo ella y fijó su mirada en el paisaje quedando ambos en un completo silencio por varios minutos hasta que Terry habló

- te propongo un juego

- un juego. Preguntó curiosa. De qué se trata

- no, mejor olvídalo. Se rió y comenzó a tocar de nuevo

- ahora me dices. De que se trata el juego. Dijo Candy quitándole la armónica de la boca

- olvídalo es una tontería

- los juegos no son una tontería

- pero este si lo es

- anda Terry dime. Imploró la rubia

- está bien. Te diré pero promete que no me vas a golpear.

- lo prometo. Terry respiró profundo y dijo

- juguemos a ser novios. Candy abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó sin palabras. Te dije que era una tontería. Bufó. Mejor olvídalo. Se levantó y caminó unos pasos

- y el que gane que obtiene. Preguntó Candy aun sentada. Terry frenó su paso.

- ah, bueno, pues. Nada. Supongo solo que sería divertido.

- pero debe haber algo que ganar.

- te dije que era una mala idea. Sonrió de medio lado

- sí. Puede ser. Dijo Candy poniéndose de pie. Tengo que ir a clase.

- lo vas a pensar. Preguntó antes de que se fuera.

- tal vez

- nos vemos en el almuerzo y me dices

- mejor mañana. Tengo que poner atención en clase.

- ¿qué clase tienes?

- historia.

- no tienes que poner mucha atención- dijo Terry- no hay nada de interesante en la historia

- claro que sí, además a mí me gusta-

- deberías poner atención en matemáticas que no es tu fuerte. Se burló

- y tú cómo sabes eso. Preguntó sorprendida y Terry se encogió de hombros

- su quieres puedo ser tu tutor y te ayudaría a estudiar

- no creo que eso pueda pasar. Se supone que no debemos hablarnos.

- con un permiso es posible. La hermana Grey puede firmar esto y dejar que nos hablemos sin tener que escondernos.- dijo Terry sacando del interior de su saco un papel que extendió a la rubia. En éste solicitaba un permiso especial para que Terry como buen estudiante que era en las materias ayude a Candy en una de ellas.

- ¿en serio?- preguntó Candy después de leer el papel

- sí. Solo dime que sí y le pediré que firme- sonrió quitándole el papel de las manos- podemos alegar que esto me ayudará a mejorar mi comportamiento y a hacerme responsable o algo así

- que te diga si a qué. Preguntó enarcando una ceja

- tú me entiendes- sonrió de medio lado y Candy hizo lo mismo

- chantajista.- dijo ella negando con la cabeza varias veces mientras caminaba hacia su salón de clases.

En el camino se encontró a la persona menos deseada del universo. Elisa y secuaces iban a la misma clase que ella y al verla Elisa no dudó en molestar con alguna tontería.

-miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo con esa voz que reventaba los oídos

-buen día Elisa, cómo te va- se burló Candy caminando sin voltear a verla

-¿a dónde vas?- preguntó una de las amigas de Elisa

-a clase- respondió señalando lo obvio

-¿en serio crees que con estudiar podrás dejar de ser lo que eres?- Candy se detuvo y dando media vuelta se acercó a ella sin decir nada, solo la miró por segundos interminables haciendo que Elisa y sus amigas se asustaran. Con ver la cara que terror que ponían se echó a reír y retomó su camino dejando a Elisa más enojada que nunca, odiaba que hiciera lo que hiciera nunca lograría hacer sufrir a Candy como ella quería.

Candy fue a su clase de historia, como había dicho la materia le gustaba y no debía poner demasiada atención ya que el tema que veían en clase ella lo había visto días atrás leyendo en compañía de Terry. De lo que si tuvo tiempo para pensar fue en la propuesta de Terry. Jugar a ser novios era una loca idea, pero por muy loca que fuera le agradaba y la otra era recibir ayuda en la materia de Matemáticas en la que necesitaba intervención divina, así que sin mucho pensar tomó su decisión y al salir de clases fue hasta la Colina donde sabia encontraría a Terry tocando su armónica.

-¡volviste!-escuchó su voz desde lo alto de un árbol

-tomé una decisión-le dijo recargándose en el tronco del árbol

-¿y bien?-preguntó él bajando de un salto la ultima rama que tocaban sus pies

-si me ayudas en clase de matemáticas acepto-dijo poniéndose roja. Terry estuvo a punto de tropezar por la sorpresa y sonrió victorioso

-entonces ven-la tomó de la mano y la llevó corriendo hasta la oficina de la Hermana Grey donde entraron y la monja estalló

-¡cómo se les ocurre que permitiré semejante cosa!-dio un golpe en el escritorio-¡ustedes no pueden ni siquiera dirigirse la palabra!

-hermana-habló Terry con extraña voz que solo utilizaba cuando quería conseguir algo—yo sé que no deberíamos pedirle eso pero… yo conozco al señor Andley y sé que si se entera de las horrendas notas de la señorita White se pondrá muy mal y siento que es mi deber ayudarla en algo tan simple, y ceo que es justo que usted permita esto, además usted sabe que haré un buen trabajo tal como hace un par de años, ¿recuerda al hijo de la familia Anderson?- Terry se escuchaba tan convincente que Candy estuvo a punto de creerle que conocía al abuelo William, pero la razón le dijo que eso no podía ser cierto

-es cierto Terrence, pero…-llevó su mirada a los dos chicos pensando en qué hacer- ¿tan malas son sus notas señorita Andley?

-¡pésimas!-exclamó Terry y Candy sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero eso ya lo haría después

-dame ese papel y tráiganme sus horarios de clase para ver cuando pueden trabajar en la biblioteca

-no será necesario, ya los revisamos y puede ser todos los días después de las dos de la tarde por un par de horas-dijo Terry

-solo irán a la biblioteca y serán vigilados por la Hermana Margaret que los conoce muy bien a los dos- firmó el permiso y les ordenó que salieran-"solo porque necesita ayuda esa muchacha y Terrence hará un buen trabajo, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ahora sea más responsable"-pensó cuando estaba ya sola

Los días fueron pasando y Candy y Terry trabajaban en la biblioteca de la escuela tal como se los habían indicado, él era paciente y explicaba las veces que fuera necesario una simple ecuación y con semejante maestro Candy no tardó en ponerse al corriente en clase y podría decirse que competía con Patty y eso era decir mucho.

-Candy ¿me ayudas a buscar un libro que necesito?-dijo Terry una tarde después de terminar su clase.

-claro- se levantaron y la hermana Margaret no dijo nada y los dejó ir solos hasta el ultimo pasillo de la enorme biblioteca donde casi no pasaba nadie-¿qué libro buscas?-preguntó inocentemente y Terry comenzó a reír en voz baja

-ninguno, solo quería hablar contigo-dijo acercándose a ella casi acorralándola contra un estante- tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo, yo te ayudaba y tú serias mi novia ¿no?

-mmm…ss…- balbuceó más ya que no sabia que decir

-no te preocupes que no te pediré nada, ya no seguiremos con ese juego tonto-dijo él vencido creyendo que con su plan de ayudar a Candy y estar más cerca de ella sin necesidad de esconderse serviría para demostrarle algo- así que ya que mañana es tu examen y prácticamente ya lo sabes todo, creo que aquí terminamos

¿Qué?-dijo ella confundida negando con la cabeza-pero…tú…yo…-no podía decir nada, así que Terry dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Candy lo vio alejarse solo unos pasos que le parecieron todo un océano. No podía dejarlo ir así nada más, le tenía que decir algo importante, tenia que decirle que ella esperaba otra cosa de ese tiempo que compartían, pero qué podía decirle…

-devuélveme mi beso-dijo deteniéndolo al tocar su brazo. Terry giró para verla, estaba sorprendido, ¿había escuchado bien?-regrésame el beso que me quitaste en Escocia- Terry sonrió de medio lado y acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y como aquel día en Escocia, todo su mundo se concentró en aquel par de ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente. Se acercó más y la tomó por los hombros; ella se estremeció pero no hizo ningún movimiento dando a entender que mantenía su postura y quería que le regresara su beso robado del que no habían vuelto a hablar.

Cada uno sentía la respiración del otro cerca, las manos de Terry casi traspasaban la tela del uniforme y ella sentía la tibiez de sus manos al igual que él sentía a través de esa tela la piel de ella, nerviosa por ese contacto.

Ella se acercó más. Él se acercó también y al final cada uno posó sus labios en los del otro para sentir nuevamente un beso, el segundo beso de amor que daba cada uno. Entrelazaron sus manos y el beso se prolongó haciendo que se sintieran en otro mundo hasta que regresaron a este donde el aire es necesario para todos.

-gracias-dijo ella pícara- cuando quieras un beso pídelo y no me lo robes por favor-le dedicó una sonrisa y Terry besó su mejilla-ahora vámonos sino vendrán por nosotros. Terry asintió y tomó el primer libro que encontró. Regresaron a su mesa de trabajo y Terry anotó en un cuaderno de ella un último ejercicio que la rubia no tardó en responder mientras se lanzaban discretas miradas de amor.


End file.
